The black tshirt
by Mirror Of The Ocean
Summary: SasuNaru, Naruto is trying to get his tshirt back, which he has forgotten last time he visited Sasuke. He want to get away ASAP, but his lover seem to have diffrent plans...Lemon and Yaoi, that means boy x boy


**Paring:**

Sasuke X Naruto

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own own Naruto, Kishimoto does... Either way I will not stop wishing for the ownership in christmas present!

**A/N:**

Well, what to say? This is a Yaoi lemon... And I couldn't help but smile sometimes when I wrote the story about Narutos stubborness... But that kind of makes this story intresting, don't you think? Either way, R&R!!

* * *

"You're too damn loud utsuratonkatchi" Sasuke growled at the blond boy when he at the same time pushed him down on his bed. Their both headbands fell to the floor with a quiet sound.

"I SAID NO YOU BASTARD!!!" he struggled, trying to get out from the stronger boys grip. Naruto just had wanted to get his t-shirt back. He had forgotten it at Sasukes house yesterday. The plan was easy; get the clothing and get back and rest for the mission tomorrow.

However, it seemed like his lover had different plans.

"Listen to me Sasuke! I go this mission tomorrow and need to sleep. You hear me? HEY LISTEN UP!!" he screamed as Sasuke placed his lips on his neck and started to suck on the sensitive flesh.

How much Naruto hated it didn't matter. He couldn't help letting out moans as Sasukes skilled lips brushed against his spot.

"You bastard let me go already!" he yelled, but even to himself his words seemed to have no emotions. Just the empty words he would yell some few minutes more before he gave into the black-haired boys will.

The reality suddenly came back to him. There was no way he would let Sasuke win this time. He looked steady on Sasuke, his decision visible in his eyes.

It was then he got aware that under the short period Sasuke had already succeeded in taking of his jacket and was just watching his bare chest. Usually he had a black t-shirt under. But that was the clothing he had forgotten last time he was here.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto shouted angry. "I said no, didn't you hear me?!"

"Yeah, it was this right?" he lifted on the pillow above Narutos head and held out the piece of clothing.

Without saying a word Naruto snatched the t-shirt from Sasukes hand and dashed to the door.

"Maroon, have you already forgotten that I locked the door some minutes ago?" sitting on his bed Sasuke once again held out his hand, this time he had a key in it.

"Your bastard, let me out!" he looked into the calm eyes and guessed that there was no way in a millions of years that Sasuke would let him out.

"Fine, have it your way" he muttered and started spinning chakra in his palm. _Rasengan!_ He though and was just about to push the spinning ball through the door as he felt something grabbing his wrist and breaking his concentration.

"You're really damn annoying" Sasuke kicked Naruto in his stomach, sending him flying through the room before he finally landed on his back on Sasukes soft bed.

He hadn't time to recover before the nin were above him on al four again.

"You just can't be still for one second can you?" he sat up on Narutos hips and with one single movement he ripped the fabricate in two parts.

Narutos eyes widened as he saw his precious t-shirt be demolished.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD!" he shouted, this time Sasuke had gone too far.

"Save your screaming until later utsuratonkatchi" Sasuke smirked at him. Grabbing both of Narutos wrist with one hand he tied them together before he bound them to the head of the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto screamed as he struggled with al his might. But it didn't make any difference.

"I told you to save the screaming" Sasuke sighted.

"Let me go your bastard, LET ME HMPPFFF!!!" suddenly he got cut of by Sasuke when he pressed his lips against Narutos. Muffling his voice he started to kiss the blonde boy hungrily.

Naruto couldn't help responding the kiss, not only was Sasuke the stronger one out of them, he was even blessed with a heavenly kissing technique that demanded the victim to kiss him back.

Letting his tongue out Sasuke licked Narutos lips, demanding him to open his mouth.

When he did Sasukes tongue went in and started exploring, sending shivers down the innocence boy's spine. He let his tongue dance over the blondes teeth, feeling they oh so familiar crack in the teeth passing by. How many times he kissed Naruto there was always something new to find, and he just couldn't get enough. Their tongues battled with each other, stroking each other, played with each other. Naruto was no chance against him. When Sasuke broke the kiss Narutos voice was hardly a whisper;

"L-let me go… Sasuke…." His sad and his helpless eyes moved the heart of the black haired boy.

"Utsuratonkatchi, how many times do I need to tell you to not look on me like that?" grabbing the other piece of the thing that once was a t-shirt he tied it carefully over Narutos eyes.

"S-sasuke?!" he asked with an innocence that was driving Sasuke crazy. The sight in front of Sasuke was taking his breath away. The little blonde shinobi completely helpless as he struggled a bit in his not succeeding tries to get free. Leaning down he started to kiss Narutos neck once more, when he at the same time let his hand dance over Narutos stomach and chest.

Moving his lips downwards he started to play with one of Narutos nipples with his fingers, teasing the smaller boy. Licking on the other nipple he felt Naruto shiver underneath him and he couldn't help but smile. His licking left some traces of saliva and he started to suck on the now wet nipple.

"Ah… Sa…uke…ah…stop...stop it" Naruto moaned because of the touch. Ignoring his words, Sasuke bite down which made Naruto gasp. Moving over to the other nipple he did the same again. Feeling it harden under his mouth he was about to let out a moan himself, but pressed it back.

Leaving Naruto alone for some seconds he leaned back and took of his own t-shirt.

"Sasuke" Naruto breathed out the words. "I…am serious…let me go"

Looking on the flushed face of his lover he couldn't help but lean down and lick the boys cheek.

"So am I" Laying on top of Naruto Sasuke could feel his bare skin against himself, and a slight moan passed his lips. He moved his mouth down again over the creamy skin, letting his tongue caressing the blondes stomach before his hands unzipped his pants and pulled them of.

Stroking his hands along the smooth legs he memorized the picture in his head. It sure was erotic seeing Naruto like that, and he felt his erection growing of the sight.

His hands went higher and higher up along Narutos legs. Trying the last thing he could think about Naruto started to prey.

"Sasuke… I am begging you…I really don't want to d...AH!" he got interrupted once more when Sasuke started to paint a circle with his finger on Narutos manhood through the fabricate.

"How can you say that when you're so hard here?" he grabbed Narutos hard member through the boxers. "Or what do you say Naru-chan?" waiting for him to reply he stroked the member. Teasing the blindfolded shinobi.

"Nhhhh…" Naruto did his best to not let out a moan, but the touch made his body want to arch up against the pleasure above.

"Tss… it's rude to not answer utsuratonkatchi" Sasuke smirked and pulled of the remaining clothing from Naruto.

"What…what are you doing your bastard?" Naruto started fight to get free once again. Pulling the rope with all his might.

"Let me go…AAAAHH!! Sas..uke…" he moaned and his movements slowed down only to stop as the Uchiha had taken his member in his mouth. Sucking on it he earned different sounds from Naruto depending on what he did. Letting his hands help with massaging he enjoyed every sound the blonde let out from his lips.

"Ah… n-no… ah...d-don't…sa...su…ke…Ah…I…nhh…. Ahhhhh…I…I…I… khh… s-stop!" his body moved without him. Bucking up against the intensive pleasure that was surrounding his private part. Taking away his mouth Sasuke concentrated on moving his hands just like he knew Naruto liked it.

"If…AH… stop… or…nhh…or… I…I…will… AAAAHH!!!" moaning loudly Naruto reached his climax and cummed into Sasukes hands and on his own stomach and legs as well.

Licking his own hands clean Sasuke waited for Narutos orgasm to fade away. When the blonde were back to his sense Sasuke started to lick his lover clean. Naruto was panting heavily and it was only turning Sasuke more and more on as the time passed by. Sasuke took of his own clothes and kissed his way up to Narutos mouth, letting his hands play along his sides. Kissing the usual loud nin passionate he laid down on top of him, and could feel his warm body against himself.

Their tongue was once again locked into a battle, Naruto moaned in the kiss, his entire body was still a bit up in the highs of pleasure. Sasuke finally untied Narutos blindfold and he closed his eyes against the suddenly light that were surrounding him. It made some tears running down his cheek and Sasuke were not late to lick them away.

"Don't cry utsuratonkatchi… I am not going to hurt you know" he mumbled against Narutos face.

"Bastard, I have already told you that…AAH!" Sasuke had pressed a finger through his entrance and Naruto winched surprised. Almost not able to hold himself Sasuke immediately added another finger and continued to stretch Narutos opening.

When he thought that the blonde was ready he slowly began pushing his fingers in and out. His other and went down to stroke Narutos member.

Even if he wanted it or not Narutos body moved without himself again. Arching his back upwards, his hands still tied to the bed and his sweaty body made Sasuke harden even more.

Letting out a moan he took out his fingers and got the bottle of liquid that always was beside his bed. He poured a great amount on his erection before he placed some around Narutos entrance as well.

"Sasuke…I…I…" Naruto wasn't sure what to do anymore, his entire body had a war against it self. He wanted to give in, but his pride told him not to.

Leaning down to his ear Sasuke nibbled on his ear and let his hands stroke his arms.

"Turn around" his dark and demanding voice was sending shivers down his spine.

"W-wh…what?"

"You heard me" grabbing his hips Sasuke turned him around so his stomach was against the bed. Slowly Naruto got up on al four, well; at least so good he could with his hands tied to the bed. Quickly Sasuke placed his member in front of Narutos opening before he pushed in. Naruto winched and his head flew backwards as the pain came over him.

"It hurt you bastard!" Naruto complained with anger in his voice. Without a word Sasuke withdraw before he pushed back in enjoying the feeling he got every time he was able to get inside the blonde.

The pain disappeared with an instant as Sasuke knew exactly how to treat Narutos body in every situation. Naruto started to match the ravens pace with his own body, helping Sasuke to get even deeper. He could feel Sasukes hands circling around him, not letting even the slightest inch of skin remain untouched. Naruto moaned deeply as Sasukes fingers once again touched his member and pumped it at the same time.

"Aaaaahhh…S-sas…uke… pl ah...please….har…aahh…HARDER!!" Naruto somehow managed to say between his moanings.

"Don't blame me later dobe" Sasuke answered before he quickened his pace, thrusting harder and deeper inside his love.

"Aaa..Oh…god…aah…I…nnn….Ahh… sas… I… AHHH… AAAHH… sas…AAAH!" Sasuke could easily tell that Naruto was coming closer to his climax. Just some few more thrusts were al that was needed to send Naruto over the edge. His shaking body collapsed onto the bed. Two thrusts later Sasuke followed him, moaning the raven boy collapsed on top of the blonde, both panting heavily. As soon as Sasuke was able to recover he pulled himself out from Naruto, collapsing beside him and closing his eyes. Minutes later the blonde finally once again had obtained the control of his shaking body.

"Can you untie my hands Sasuke?" he asked in a soft voice. He didn't want to pick a fight with Sasuke after… he knew much better than that.

"No" came his short reply.

"Why you! Who do you think are your bastard?!" Naruto yelled at him. His dark eyes slowly opened and the look made Naruto froze. Slowly Sasuke got up on one elbow, staring the smaller one down.

"If I do you will just run away like the idiot you are" Sasuke yawned a bit. "Let's just enjoy the night for now" Sasukes hand started to travel al over his body again and Narutos eyes widened.

"WHAT?! I have already told you that I have this mission you bastard"

"I think we have already been through this conversation"

"BASTARD!!"

* * *

R&R!!! 


End file.
